The present invention relates generally to a sheet product dispenser, and in particular to a sheet product dispenser that provides feedback to an operator as to when a supply of sheet product will be depleted.
Sheet product dispensers typically include a supply of sheet product, such as in a roll form. The sheet product is dispensed from the roll by passing one end of the sheet product through a pair of rollers. One of the rollers is coupled to an electric motor that is selectively energized by a controller. Friction between the rollers and the sheet product pulls the sheet product from the sheet product roll when the motor is operated. Some type of separation arrangement is also provided for allowing a portion of the sheet product roll to be removed from the dispenser by a user.
The separation arrangement may be provided in several ways. The sheet product may include perforations for example. When sheet product with perforations is used, the dispenser includes a means for positioning the perforations adjacent to the opening where the sheet product is dispensed. The perforations allow the sheet product dispensed to the user to separate when the user pulls on the sheet product.
Alternatively, or in conjunction with the perforations, the dispenser may also have a cutting arrangement. In this arrangement, a cutting device, commonly referred to as a tear bar, is positioned adjacent the opening where the sheet product is dispensed. The tear bar may be a sharp blade, or a serrated blade. The tear bar is positioned such that when the user pulls on the dispensed sheet product, the sheet product engages the tear bar. This action results in the sheet product being cut or torn allowing the user to remove the dispensed portion.
Generally, the sheet product dispenser will also include a controller for performing and controlling the functional operations of the dispenser. The dispenser may control the amount of sheet product dispensed in several ways. One means of controlling the amount of dispensed sheet product is by timing the operation of the motor coupled to the rollers. From the operation of the motor, or by physically detecting the level of a sheet product, the controller may switch to a new sheet product supply, or alternatively activate an “empty” indicator on the housing of the sheet product dispenser. However, this monitoring of the supply of sheet product indicates only the level, or lack thereof, of the sheet product supply and requires that the operator manually check the dispenser on a periodic basis to determine if sheet product is still available to avoid having an interruption in the operation of the dispenser.
While existing sheet product dispensers are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements, particularly regarding the monitoring of sheet product usage and providing feedback to the operator of when the sheet product supply will be depleted. Further, there is also a need for improvements in communicating the predicted depletion point to an operator.